urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Death the Kid versus Grim
Death the Kid versus Grim is the seventh battle of the third season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the thirty-seventh battle overall. Battle Information Frenzy as Grim MaNCHA as Death the Kid Emo Owl as Death Beat by Hollywood Legend Productions Released on October 31, 2014 Lyrics Grim: Welcome to the Underworld! It’s time to Meet the Reaper! Siphoning away your happiness, Grim’s a Soul Eater! I’m the Master of the Forces of Life and Death! OCD makes you twitch every time you take a breath! You can’t handle Excalibur? Stop being a Excalibur: FOOL! Grim: So full of yourself, acting like a Magic TOOL! Punch you, seeing stars, one black eye, you’re not cool! I’ll even turn your dad against you to leave you SCHOOLED! Quit this battle and go see if your room’s perfectly straight Crueler than Medusa, the end of your days awaits I’m Brewing burning disses with skill beyond compare! I’ll leave you striped with blood like the stripes in your hair! Death the Kid: Breathe in. Breathe out. Now let’s be methodical. I’m sure that all my paintings are quite level on the wall They call you the Grim Reaper? That’s nigh infinitesimal! I’m sorry but your freaking body’s not even symmetrical! This Shinigami’s son’s had enough of this Western jester! You’re the “best friend of children” like a child molester! I’ve got Liz and Patti here, and we’re holding you at gunpoint! Jamaican me sick, you skeleton prick, go jump in the Styx while you smoke on a joint! I’m serving this bitch, call me Cerberus, rapping so fast it’s like I’ve got three heads! You’ll need an obit when you try to spit against Kid because I’ll leave you dead Go Underfist yourself, oh you know your show blows! Losing to a game of Limbo? How low can you go? Grim: Alas, poor Kid, I never knew him, thank Hades! Can’t keep up with the best? Am I making you go crazy? I have Asura-nce that you’re being overshadowed by your brother Kishin So you’ve accepted your fate, then, you’re looking quite Grim Master what matters, Meister, not your stupid soul technique Not even Death Cannon can save you! Your chances look bleak! Eibon was wrong to ever aid you even briefly You can’t contain the madness! You’ll be consumed completely! Death: It’s time to take you to school at the D.W.M.A. This O.G. M.C. will leave you to R.I.P. today I have the Spirit to fight while you’re just an old sot! Nonstop Reaper Chop to make your heart stop! I accuse you of harassing Mandy and Billy and if that’s the case, allow me to kill you quickly! We don’t need Velma to give you Arachnophobia! Kid! Give this disgrace a case of true thanatophobia! Death the Kid and Liz and Patti: Let’s go! Soul Resonance! Death the Kid: Execution Mode! This spooky scary skeleton’s about to explode! Looks like it’s Endsville for you, so I bid you good night I just stole this victory like it was your scythe! Trivia TBA Category:Season 3 Category:Storm Seven